Alliances
by Silvain Star
Summary: When Word fails an attempt to gain control of his son, Moordryd is left with few allies Cain and a racer who's searching for her missing brother. And now some of his crew are helping Word! Moordryd's life is getting very complicated...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster.

Alliances

By Silvain Star

Chapter 1

Moordryd crossed the finish line mere feet behind Artha and Beau. "Scales!" he said, dismounting and throwing his helmet down. "Beaten by the stable brat again!" He met Cain by the edge of the track, and they headed to see Word, with Moordryd complaining the entire time. When they arrived, Moordryd ordered Cain to wait by the door, while he and Decepshun went to meet with his father.

"Hello, Moordryd," Word said as Moordryd entered the room.

"You called me, father?" Moordryd said.

"Yes, I did." Two wraith dragons picked Moordryd up, holding him still in midair. "You've failed me too many times," Word explained, moving towards his son with human wraith gear.

"No! Father, don't!" Moordryd shouted, almost pleadingly.

Decepshun growled and hit Word with a mag burst, knocking him back against the counter where the controller for the wraiths sat. The remote fell, smashing to pieces when it hit the floor. The pair of wraiths dropped Moordryd, and Decepshun magged him into the saddle. They sped through the halls to the front door, where Cain sat atop Coershun.

"Let's go!" Moordryd called to him as they sped through the front door.

"Go where?" Cain said, coming up beside Moordryd on his dragon.

"Cloud Stables," Moordryd replied. "My father won't control me anymore. He's gone too far this time."

"You think we can trust Aela?" Cain asked.

"Of course… She won't betray me. I'm sure of it," Moordryd insisted. Within a few minutes, they were outside Aela's place, Cloud Stables. It was similar to Penn stables, except smaller, with very few dragons that weren't part of Aela's team.

"Moordryd?" a girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail said, walking out from Irricayn's stall. Her ice-blue eyes showed her confusion.

"Hey. Look, Aela, my dad tried to turn me into a wraith. I need somewhere to stay where he can't find me and catch me off guard or something. He can't know where I'm staying. Which means I can't stay anyplace I usually would," Moordryd said. "I was wondering if I could stay here."

"Of course. C'mon in…" Aela said.

"Thanks," Moordryd said. He dropped to the ground beside her and followed her back to the stalls. "You know it might be…"

"Dangerous?" she interrupted. "Yeah. No big. Keeps life interesting, ya know?" She grinned, and sat down on the ground, leaning against her white Sky-class dragon's side. "Besides, Irri and I can handle it. Right, Irri?" The dragon snorted, laughing slightly. "Whole lot of faith you have…" she muttered. Moordryd chuckled.

"Well, you seem to be confidant enough for the both of you…" he said, grinning. He frowned, his expression serious again. "I just hope you're right…"

A young man with black hair that fell to about midway down his neck walked into the stall, holding some sort of communicator. He grinned. "Aela, I fixed it!" he said, his gray-blue eyes shining with pride.

Aela looked at him skeptically. "Right… Watch it break in the middle of the next race…" she muttered. "Skai, you really need a better hobby… It worked fine before you started messing with it the first time…"

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Yeah, but I improved it!"

"I'll believe it when it see it, Skai…" she retorted. Skai glared at her and began to rant about some sort of technical something or other that he'd improved. "Ugh…."

"Aela… I need to contact my crew," Moordryd interrupted.

"Ah… about that, Moordryd… You may not want to…" Cain mumbled nervously.

"And why not?" Moordryd snapped, glaring at him.

"Some of them are… ah… not… exactly… loyal to… you…" Cain mumbled, avoiding Moordryd's eyes.

"And _why_ haven't you mentioned this before?!" Moordryd growled.

"It…wasn't an issue… you were on the same side… sort of…" Cain glanced at Moordryd, then gulped and glanced around as if he was about to run. Moordryd sighed.

"From now on, Cain, as soon as you find something out, _tell me_. I don't want this to happen again…" Moordryd said, sounding frustrated. He sat down across from Aela and sighed. "Could this day get any worse?" he muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, Moordryd, it can. Maybe it will…maybe it won't. You'll have to wait for the next chapter… Reviews motivate me, peoples. Don't leave poor Moordryd waiting! I might make his day go good if I get good reviews…. Then again, I might not… Review anyway, please… I'll give you a Moordryd plushie!


End file.
